If its for you then i'll do it
by Owloka
Summary: Kaizo tahu batas saat memanjakan dan mendidik Fang, sayangnya dia sering kali kalah kalau sudah menuruti keinginan adik semata wayangnya. Kali ini Fang meminta seekor kucing, sayangnya Kaizo tidak dapat memenuhi permintaannya, bagaimana usaha Kaizo menahan seluruh rayuan maut dari adik kecilnya? Brotherhood
1. Chapter 1

Mungkin seperti inilah kehidupan normal kaizo dan fang, saat tidak ada kekuatan, ataupun planet yang dihancurkan, dan orangtua mereka masih bersama mereka.

Hanya mungkin loh ya para kawan pembaca hehehe

* * *

BBB hanya milik ANIMONSTA

Semoga terhibur

* * *

Kaizo berusaha mengacuhkannya, sosok kecil yang mengintip dari bingkai pintu kamarnya sedang merajuk, dia pikir dengan bersikap imut di depannya akan membuat Kaizo luluh dan menuruti apa yang diinginkannya, sayang sekali, untuk kasus yang satu ini, Kaizo tidak dapat menuruti keinginannya.

Jari Kaizo menari di atas keyboard laptop, di samping laptopnya, buku kumpulan pasal pidana dan perdata terbuka lebar, dia tengah mengedit proposal tugas kuliahnya, proposal itu berisi kumpulan contoh kasus pidana, dia harus memaparkan pasal apa saja yang menjerat si pelaku, menjelaskan dimana letak kelemahan dari pasal pasal yang mengikat kasus itu, proposal ini bukan hal yang rumit, tapi tatapan dari adiknya yang mengintip dari belakang seperti membuat jarinya terasa berat menekan tombol-tombol keyboardnya.

Sadar dirinya tidak digrubris, adiknya membuka pintu kamar Kaizo, berlari-lari kecil menuju ke meja belajar tempat abangnya berada, jari Kaizo berhenti menari di atas keyboardnya saat sosok kecil bergelayut manja di pangkuannya.

"Abang." panggilnya memelas.

"Ada apa Fang?" Kaizo menunduk menatap anak berumur 10 tahun itu, adik satu-satunya yang memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang persis dengan dirinya, anak itu mengenakan kacamata yang lensanya terlihat agak kotor. Fang baru pulang bermain di hari sabtu ini, Kaizo mengizinkan Fang bermain setelah makan siang tadi, dia mengizinkan adiknya untuk bermain hingga pukul tiga, setelah itu Fang harus pulang, anak ini selalu menurutinya, buktinya sekarang dia sudah ada di kamar abangnya, dia biasanya pergi bermain dengan si kembar Solar dan Thorn di rumah kakek mereka, si kembar terakhir dari tujuh bersaudara, anak-anak paman Amato yang merupakan teman baik ayah mereka juga.

Kaizo mengenal paman Amato sepanjang hidupnya, pernikahannya bersama dengan istrinya itu subur sekali, dalam tiga kali kehamilan, tiga kali juga anak mereka kembar, bahkan anak pertama, kedua dan ketiganya sesungguhnya adalah kembar tiga. Diikuti dengan anak keempat dan kelima adalah satu set kembar, lalu satu set kembar lagi sebagai anak ke enam dan ke tujuh.

Jari kecil Fang memilin ujung kemeja Kaizo, Kaizo harus menguatkan hati agar tidak mengiyakan permintaan Fang kali ini, adiknya masih merajuk dengan permohonan yang sama selama seminggu penuh ini.

"Tadi Fang main ke rumah Solar dan Thorn." ucapnya.

_Nah… kan_ pikir Kaizo.

"Fang, kita sudah membicarakan ini." balas Kaizo.

Belum menyerah, Fang naik ke pangkuan abangnya. Membuka buku-buku kuliah abangnya.

Kaizo menariknya mendekat, menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Fang "Benar kau baru bermain di rumah Tok Aba? Kenapa kau bau matahari." Tanya Kaizo saat mengendus aroma panas matahari di rambut adiknya yang biasanya beraroma zaitun, bersamaan dengan itu hidung Kaizo seketika gatal ingin bersin.

Fang mengangguk "Tadi main ke rumah Tok Aba lalu ke taman main lempar tangkap bola dengan Cactus." Jawabnya sembari membaca buku yang terlalu sulit baginya "Abang." panggil Fang manja.

Merasa telah salah mengajukan pertanyaan, Kaizo mengacuhkan panggilan adiknya, dan membelokkan percakapan "Permisi dulu Fang, abang harus mengerjakan tugas, kau mandi dulu sana, nanti kita pergi beli makan malam."

Fang merengut, masih tidak mau kalah "Abang tadi Cactus imut banget loh, tadi tangan Fang dijilat-jilat, geli rasanya, lidahnya kayak sikat."

_Oh sial, sial, sial_ batin Kaizo.

"Fang," ucap Kaizo membalikkan Fang dipangkuannya agar menatapnya "Abang kira kau sudah paham dengan perkataan abang."

"Kenapa? kan lucu, Fang juga mau, boleh yaaa, Fang juga mau memelihara kucing." Mohonnya, mata Fang membulat, ada sinar keluar dari sana, Kaizo seperti terhipnotis, sayangnya genjutsu dari mata itu berhasil dipatahkan oleh Kaizo.

Kaizo ingin sekali, kalau dia memang bisa, sebetulnya dia ingin sekali mengabulkannya "Merawat kucing itu bukan hal mudah Fang, kucing itu makhluk hidup dan bukan boneka, mereka membutuhkan perawatan dan kasih sayang, mereka juga bisa nakal dan sekali kali mencakar atau menggigit saat bermain, memangnya kau mau di gigit?"

Fang menggulung lengan bajunya, menunjukkan dua titik merah muda di sana, beserta cakaran-cakaran tipis "Tidak apa-apa, tadi Fang bermain dengan Cactus, tidak sakit kok."

_Wah dia tidak gentar_ batin Kaizo.

"Bagaimana dengan poopnya, kucing juga sering muntah bulu, kau mau membersihkan semua itu?" Tanya Kaizo melepaskan kacamata kotor Fang, ada pembersih lensa di laci mejanya, dia akan membersihkan lensa kacamata itu saat pembicaraan ini berakhir.

Fang membalik balik halaman buku kuliah Kaizo, tidak benar-benar membacanya, Fang terlihat berpikir "Iya, Fang mau."

Kaizo memperhatikan wajah adiknya, di wajah bulat itu diisi tekad besar. Tumben sekali adiknya seperti ini, Fang anak yang penurut dan cerdas, biasanya dia akan cepat paham saat sesuatu yang ingin dilakukan atau diinginkannya tidak diizinkan oleh orangtua dan abangnya pasti ada sesuatu alasan baik di balik penolakan itu, baru kali ini Fang merengek ingin memelihara kucing bahkan setelah berkali kali ditolak oleh orangtua dan abangnya.

"Siapa yang akan memberinya makan saat Fang sekolah? Ayah dan bunda kan sedang bekerja, abang kuliah, kalau Solar dan Thorn kan punya Tok Aba yang mengurus Cactus saat mereka sekolah, di sini siapa?" kata Kaizo merangkai alasan lain untuk membatalkan keinginan Fang, memberi makan kucing sebenarnya bukan masalah walaupun si pemilik tidak ada, Kaizo tahu betul saat ini sudah banyak mesin otomatis, mesin yang dibuat khusus untuk memberi makan kucing di jam-jam tertentu sekarang sudah mudah didapat, mesin yang membersihkan kotak pasir kucing secara otomatis juga ada, dan kucing biasanya menghabiskan waktu besarnya dengan tidur di dalam rumah, mereka tidak butuh di ajak jalan-jalan seperti anjing, sebenarnya memelihara kucing bukanlah hal menyulitkan, hanya saja…

Fang menutup buku kuliah Kaizo, dia menunduk terlihat sedih "Fang mau teman main dirumah sembari menunggu abang pulang kuliah."

Mendengar adiknya berkata seperti itu, hati Kaizo seperti tertusuk tombak beracun. Begitu rupanya, Fang kesepian. Mau bagaimanapun Fang tumbuh dengan keadaan yang berbeda dengannya. Dibandingkan dengan Kaizo, kehidupan Fang seperti selalu jauh dari sentuhan orangtuanya.

Keadaan keluarga mereka memang tidak seperti keluarga umumnya. Saat Kaizo kecil, keadaan tidak seperti ini, ayahnya yang seorang pekerja di kedutaan belum ditugaskan untuk menjadi duta besar di Spanyol, seperti sekarang ini.

Sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang professor linguistik, ibunya mengajar sebagi dosen di universitas di Kuala Lumpur sebelum dia bergabung dengan proyek perlindungan bahasa untuk melindungi Bahasa langka di dunia, saat Kaizo kecil proyek itu baru disusun oleh tim ibunya dan diajukan saat ibunya mengandung adiknya.

Malangnya semenjak Fang lahir, ayah mereka mendapat tugas untuk menjadi duta besar di Spanyol, sebagian besar waktunya dia habiskan di negara itu, ayahnya hanya sempat pulang beberapa bulan sekali, terkadang bahkan ayahnya tidak sempat pulang dalam setahun, jika saat itu datang biasanya Kaizo beserta Fang dan ibunya lah yang akan pergi ke Spanyol menjenguk ayahnya, hal itu membuat hubungan Fang dengan ayah mereka renggang dikarenakan dia jarang bertemu dengan ayah mereka.

Sedangkan ibu mereka, tiga tahun setelah pengajuan proyek itu, akhirnya tim ibunya mendapatkan pengabulan dari BPBD (Badan Pelestarian Bahasa Dunia), membuatnya harus berpergian ke suku-suku terpencil di negara lain. Seperti saat ini, ibunya sedang berada di Amerika Selatan, dia akan berada di sana selama setahun penuh untuk meneliti Bahasa di suku terpencil di pedalaman hutan Amazon.

Pekerjaan orangtuanya yang semakin ketat itu bermulai saat Fang masih berusia tiga tahun, Kaizo yang baru memasuki jenjang SMP akan ditinggal bersama dengan adiknya dan pengasuh saat ibunya diharuskan pergi riset bersama dengan timnya. Semenjak Kaizo menginjak SMA dia memutuskan tidak memerlukan pengasuh 24 jam lagi saat ibunya pergi bertugas, dia hanya memerlukan pengasuh itu untuk menjaga Fang selama dia sekolah, setelahnya Kaizo bisa menjaga Fang dan dirinya sendiri.

Terus menerus diasuh dengan orang asing sepertinya membuat Fang tidak nyaman, setiap minggu pengasuh yang di kirim selalu berganti, Fang terus menerus dihadapkan untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan pengasuh baru yang membuatnya tidak nyaman, sudah setahun ini dia memohon tidak lagi menginginkan pengasuh saat menunggu Kaizo pulang kuliah, awalnya Kaizo ragu namun ternyata adiknya sangat mandiri, yang membuat Kaizo mengabulkannya.

Tok Aba sendiri juga menawarkan untuk menjaga Fang selama menunggu Kaizo pulang kuliah, menambah satu anak lagi untuk dijaganya bukanlah rintangan baginya, sudah lima tahun ini Tok Aba merawat ke tujuh cucunya dikarenakan paman Amato dan istrinya bekerja sebagai duta besar di Belanda, mereka berniat membawa anak-anak mereka ke Belanda tadinya, hanya saja anak-anak mereka menolak dan memilih tetap berada di tanah air mereka.

Tawaran Tok Aba membuat Fang kerap bermain dengan Solar dan Thorn yang kebetulan seumuran dengannya, tapi Fang anak yang tahu diri, dia tahu dirinya bukan bagian keluarga mereka, dia memang menjaga jalinan persahabatan keluarga mereka tetap erat namun dia sadar harus ada jarak di antara ikatan itu, Fang akhirnya membagi waktunya, terkadang dia menghabiskan waktunya di rumah seorang diri dan terkadang dia menghabiskan waktunya di rumah Tok Aba selagi menunggu Kaizo pulang kuliah.

Kaizo mengakhiri tugas kuliahnya, dia berdiri, membawa Fang dalam gendongannya.

Fang terkejut dengan gendongan tiba-tiba itu, senyuman cerah merekah di wajahnya "Abang mengizinkan ya? Kita mau pergi adopsi anak kucing ya sekarang?"

"Bukan, abang mau membawamu ke kamar mandi, kau harus mandi sekarang." Balas Kaizo tersenyum jahil.

Fang mendengus "Habis mandi terus adopsi kucing?"

Kaizo membuka pintu kamarnya dengan satu tangan, membawa adiknya ke kamarnya sendiri yang terletak tepat di sebelah kamar Kaizo "Habis mandi kita makan malam."

"Adopsi kucingnya kapan?"

Kaizo menurunkan adiknya "Abang belum mengizinkan untuk memelihara kucing, akan abang pikirkan ulang lagi." Kaizo mengambil handuk yang dijemur di teras kamar Fang, menyampirkannya di kepala anak itu "Ayo sana mandi." Perintahnya sembari membuka lemari adiknya untuk mengambil pakaian bersih.

Fang menuruti perkataan abangnya sembari menggerutu. Dia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, untuk beberapa saat tidak terdengar apa-apa, lalu suara pancuran air terdengar, Kaizo menghela napas.

_Harus bagaimana aku sekarang_ pikirnya bingung.

.

.

.

.

"Fang sudah tertidur?" tanya ayahnya.

Kaizo mengecek Fang yang tertidur di sampingnya, memastikan anak itu sudah terlelap dan tidak mencuri dengar percakapannya bersama kedua orangtuanya. Malam ini adalah malam minggu, keluarga mereka memang nyatanya terpisah jarak, tapi mereka berusaha untuk selalu mendekatkan hati mereka, berbincang via skype di malam minggu adalah salah satunya.

Mereka berskype ria di kamar Kaizo, untuk hari spesial ini, Kaizo biasanya akan membiarkan Fang membawa camilan ke atas tempat tidurnya dan mereka akan makan camilan itu selama berbincang dengan orangtua mereka. Anak itu sekarang tertidur dengan bekas sisa coklat di bibirnya. Sebuah boneka harimau ada di pelukannya.

"Ya begitu lah." jawab Kaizo setelah yakin Fang benar-benar terlelap. Dia memindahkan laptopnya ke pangkuannya seorang, tadinya laptop itu diletakan di meja kecil, agar mereka berdua dapat masuk ke layar laptop, dia memasang earphone pada laptop itu agar tidak mengganggu Fang tertidur.

"Mungkin kita harus mengganti jam skype kita." usul ibunya, Fang kerap tertidur sebelum acara mereka selesai, membuat ayahnya yang merindukan anak bungsunya sedih, waktunya bersama putra kecilnya semakin menipis.

Mereka telah berbincang bincang sejak pukul delapan malam dan sekarang sudah menginjak pukul sebelas, Fang tidak terbiasa bangun malam sehingga dia selalu terlelap terlebih dahulu setiap acara malam minggu mereka. Di tempat orangtuanya sekarang matahari bahkan belum tenggelam.

"Ya, mungkin sebaiknya begitu." jawab Kaizo "Tapi jangan minggu siang." Pinta Kaizo, minggu pagi hingga sore akan Kaizo gunakan untuk Fang seorang, entah itu menemai Fang mencari barang kebutuhannya, membantu tugas sekolahnya, atau hanya bermain papan permainan di ruang tamu, dia akan menemani Fang sepanjang waktu sebagai ganti kelima hari lain karena dirinya sibuk berkuliah, di hari sabtupun biasanya dia masih berkutik dengan tugas-tugas kuliahnya.

Melihat dia memiliki kesempatan untuk membicarakan hal lain, Kaizo memberikan tatapan yang hanya dimengerti orangtuanya, tatapan seolah berkata 'Aku harus bagaimana?'

Menyadari signal darurat yang disampaikan putra sulungnya, perbincangan malam minggu mereka berubah menjadi rapat keluarga darurat.

"Jadi… dia masih merengek soal kucing?" tanya ayahnya sembari menyesap kopi, berlagak seperti inspektur yang menyelidik keadaan. Jarinya bergerak memainkan kumisnya.

Kaizo mengangguk "Tepat sekali Komandan, jadi bagaimana kira-kira sekarang?"

Ibunya tersenyum melihat tingkah suami dan putra sulungnya "Kaizo sayang, katakan saja yang sebenarnya, Fang akan mengerti."

"Nah!" Ayahnya bersuara "Nyonya Komandan telah memberi arahan."

Kaizo tidak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Semenjak Fang hadir dikehidupannya Kaizo ingin menjadi sosok abang yang sempurna baginya, Fang selama ini selalu melihatnya, dia tumbuh dengan mencontohnya, dia harus menjadi panutan yang sempurna bagi adiknya. Bagi Kaizo memiliki alergi adalah hal paling memalukan di kehidupannya, dia tidak ingin Fang tahu, walaupun suatu hari nanti pasti anak itu akan sadar, tapi selama Fang masih kecil, dia tidak ingin anak itu tahu.

Kaizo sangat khawatir jika adiknya tahu dia memiliki alergi, mungkin saja Fang akan menganggapnya aneh.

"Kau kan alergi dengan hewan berbulu, mustahil bagi kadet Fang untuk memelihara kucing, jangan paksakan dirimu Kapten Kaizo." Kata ayahnya masih berada dalam aktingnya "Betul tidak Nyonya Komandan?"

Ibunya menggeleng geleng "Betul sekali Pak Komandan." Jawabnya ikut dalam sandiwara mereka.

Kaizo membenci tubuhnya, dia sangat membenci kenyataan dia memiliki alergi pada hal paling umum di dunia ini, dari banyaknya hal di dunia ini, dia dikutuk memiliki alergi pada makanan laut dan hewan berbulu. Kaizo melakukan segala hal untuk mengatasi alerginya itu agar efek yang dia terima dapat seminim mungkin, dia selalu menjaga pola makannya, teratur berolahraga hingga tubuhnya terbentuk sempurna, bahkan dengan tubuh yang mampu berlari enam jam non stop ini dia masih menyimpan kelemahan. Semua hal itu tidak meredakan alerginya sama sekali

Berbeda dengan Fang, anak itu tidak memiliki alergi sama sekali, Fang terlahir sehat tanpa harus menjauhi hal-hal tertentu tapi karena dirinya Fang terpaksa ikut-ikutan menjauhi seafood dan hewan berbulu yang ironisnya adalah dua hal yang sangat disukai oleh Fang.

Fang bahkan baru mengecap apa itu seafood saat dirinya menginjak umur 8 tahun, dia di ajak bertamasya oleh paman Amato dan istrinya beserta ke empat anak termuda mereka, saat itu Kaizo harus mengikuti kegiatan kampus bersamaan dengan si kembar tiga yang seumuran dengannya. Fang ternyata sangat menyukai udang dan kerang, dia sering meminta untuk diajak ke restoran seafood setelah itu, yang sering kali ditolak oleh ibunya dikarenakan Kaizo pasti tidak dapat ikut makan bersama, walaupun ada makanan yang mungkin tidak mengandung seafood, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan alat masaknya tidak tercemar dengan makanan laut itu.

Kaizo tidak bisa, sedikit pun! Camkan itu sedikit pun mengicip makanan laut. Tidak bisa! Tubuhnya akan dipenuhi bintik merah, dia akan kesulitan bernapas dan mulai mimisan.

Kaizo merasa sangat bersalah pada adiknya. Sejak kecil Fang juga sangat menyukai hewan berbulu seperti kucing dan kelinci, itu juga adalah kelemahan Kaizo, dia tidak boleh berdekatakan dnegan hewan yang bulunya mudah rontok, dia akan mulai bersin-bersin hingga kepalanya berputar dan juga mulai mimisan.

Karena dia, Fang kesulitan untuk menikmati apa yang dia sangat inginkan. Kaizo akan mengeluarkan seribu satu alasan agar Fang mau memahami penolakannya akan dua hal itu, tapi dia tidak mau mengatakan dirinya punya alergi, dia malu.

"Sayang," panggil ibunya "Kau tidak perlu malu karena punya alergi, banyak orang yang memiliki alergi, itu adalah hal yang umum, tidak menular juga." Hibur ibunya seperti membaca pikiran Kaizo.

Kaizo mengetuk ngetukkan jarinya "Bagaimana kalau dia menganggapku aneh?"

Kedua orangtuanya tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu, diikuti dengan senyuman lumrah, mereka tahu bagaimana putra sulung mereka sangat menyayangi adiknya, Kaizo akan berusaha melakukan apa saja untuk Fang. Ibunya pernah dibuat ingin menangis terharu saat melihat Kaizo belajar merajut diam-diam melalui tuntunan video di kautube, semua itu dilakukan karena Fang memintanya mengajari merajut untuk tugas tata busananya, padahal saat itu Kaizo sendiri tidak merajut, dia diam-diam memperlajari cara merajut agar dia dapat membantu Fang mengerjakan tugasnya.

Itupun hanya secuil kecil dari banyak hal yang Kaizo lakukan demi Fang, tidak salah mereka memutuskan memberinya adik dulu.

"Kapten Kaizo," panggil ayahnya "tidak akan pernah hal itu terlintas dipikirannya, kadet Fang sayang padamu, dia tidak akan pernah menganggap Kaptennya aneh."

Ibunya menyetujui "Betul sekali pak Komandan."

Di sisinya Fang menggeliat, Kaizo harus membangunkan Fang lagi agar anak itu menyikat giginya "Kurasa Fang terbangun, sudah dulu ya, aku dan Fang sayang kalian."

Kedua orangtuanya mengangguk.

"Bunda juga saya kalian." Balas ibunya.

Di layar yang menampilkan ayahnya, pria itu merengut sedih "Ayah pulang tiga bulan lagi yaa, ayah sayang kalian, aduh rindunya..." ucapnya menyeka air mata yang terbendung.

Kaizo memutar matanya, memutus sambungan skype mereka. Kalau bukan dia yang memutus duluan, orangtuanya tidak akan memutus sambungannya terlebih dahulu.

Kaizo menutup laptop, dia turun dari ranjang untuk menaruh laptop ke meja belajarnya, sebelum kembali ke ranjanganya. Kaizo memperhatikan wajah tidur Fang, anak itu kembali menggeliat dalam tidurnya, boneka harimau yang menemani selalu menemani waktu tidurnya, dipeluk lebih erat lagi, apapun yang sedang dimimpikannya terlihat seperti mimpi yang indah karena dia tersenyum di tidurnya, wajahnya tenang dan damai, dia terlihat seperti malaikat kecil bagi Kaizo.

Kaizo menyeka sisa coklat dengan jarinya, dia tidak tega membangunkan Fang sebenarnya, tapi dia tahu batas saat memanjakan Fang, tega atau tidak tega Fang harus menyikat giginya.

"Fang," panggil Kaizo seraya mengguncang pelan bahu Fang "Ayo sikat gigimu sebelum tidur."

Bukannya bangun, Fang justru memeluk lebih dalam lagi boneka harimaunya, boneka itu adalah boneka kesayangan Fang, di umurnya yang ke sepuluh dia masih gemar memeluk boneka hewannya saat tidur, ucapan Fang saat siang tadi kembali melesat di dalam kepalanya, apa mungkin kebiasaanya memeluk boneka saat tidur adalah dikarenakan dia kesepian? Mungkin saja bukan...

Sepertinya Kaizo tidak punya pilihan lagi, kalau setelah ini Fang masih merengek ingin memelihara kucing, maka Kaizo akan mengabulkannya, dia bisa menaruh kucing itu di ruangan khusus dan tidak berkeliaran keseluruh penjuru rumah, dengan begitu Kaizo rasa alerginya tidak akan kumat parah.

Kaizo mencubit pipi adiknya, yang kali ini berhasil membangunkan adiknya. Fang mengerjap karena kantuk.

"Ayo sikat gigi dulu." ulang Kaizo.

.

.

.

TO

BE

CONTINUE

.

.

.

* * *

Ini fanfic ringan tanpa plot berat, sedikit pemanis dari fanfic sebelumnya yang penuh tragedi


	2. Chapter 2

BBB hanya milik ANIMONSTA

Semoga terhibur

* * *

Kaizo mengembangkan senyumnya setiap kali tawa kecil Fang keluar. Suara tawanya memang terdengar seperti dentingan lonceng bagi Kaizo, tidak pernah dalam 10 tahun ini tawa itu tidak mengundang senyum ke wajah dinginnya.

Fang tertawa melihat animasi Bisney kesukaannya. Animasi itu tentang robot yang tertinggal sendirian di bumi sedangkan para manusia dan robot lainnya melakukan perjalanan ke ruang angkasa. Kesendirian robot itu menemukan akhir saat sebuah robot lain diturunkan ke bumi, hari-hari di mana si robot kesepian mencoba meminta perhatian dari si robot pendatang selalu menjadi bagian kesukaan Fang.

Kaizo menarik Fang mendekat, mendekap anak itu lebih erat lagi, punggung Fang yang bersandar pada dadanya terasa hangat, sangat membawa ketenangan di hari yang dingin. Hari minggu ini tidak secerah hari-hari sebelumnya. Di luar hujan deras, guntur berteriak di langit hingga menggetarkan bumi, dan angin berhembus seperti lolongan srigala. Biasanya Kaizo akan mengajak Fang keluar di hari minggu, entah itu hanya bersepeda santai, pergi ke toko buku atau hanya makan es krim santai di taman, sayangnya hari ini mereka menghabiskan waktu sejak pagi hari hingga siang dengan menonton film dan bermain di ruang tamu.

Mereka duduk di karpet ruang tamu, dengan dua gelas _milk tea_ dan roti isi seadanya. Hanya dua menu itu yang menemani sarapan dan makan siang mereka hari ini. Kaizo lupa menstock makanan _instant_ untuk bulan ini, dan selain makanan _instant_ itu, Kaizo tidak tahu bagaimana menciptakan makanan yang bisa di makan dengan memotong-motong sayur dan menenggelamkan rempah bersama bubuk-bubuk ajaib ke dalam panci.

Kaizo pernah meminta Taufan untuk mengajarinya cara memasak. Namun hasilnya nihil, bukannya berhasil dia justru nyaris meledakkan dapur.

Itu menjadi kekalahan yang paling memalukan dalam hidupnya. Tawa Halilintar menjadi _background sound_ untuk moment kekalahan itu, jika saja Gempa tidak menenangkannya, Kaizo sudah pasti menjejalkan panci itu kedalam mulut Halilintar.

"Masih hujan ya?" tanya Fang mengambil gelas berisi _milk tea_ hangatnya, menyesapnya perlahan.

Dari jendela ruang tamu, hujan terlihat sedikit reda, Fang sebetulnya ingin bersepeda hari ini tapi cuaca sedang tidak memungkinkan "Masih, tapi sudah sedikit reda"

"Makan apa ya nanti malam?"

Kaizo menyandarkan kepalanya pada puncak kepala Fang "Apa ya?"

Sebenarnya selain hujan yang mengguyur dan kosongnya _stock_ makanan _instant_ mereka, alasan utama kenapa hanya roti isi tuna kaleng yang menjadi menu satu-satunya mereka hari ini adalah baik keduanya tidak dapat menentukan ingin makan apa. Hujan tidak pernah jadi masalah, mereka bisa melakukan _delivery order_ dan selalu ada mobil yang terparkir di garasi. Keduanya hanya bingung memutuskan ingin makan apa.

"Fang mau makan apa?"

"Fang mau…" ucapnya pelan, agak ragu "U…udang?"

Alarm di kepala Kaizo menyala. Dikarenakan kebiasaannya menghindari _seafood_, Kaizo merasa Fang harus menghindarinya juga, Kaizo merasa Fang adalah bagian dari dirinya, terkadang kepalanya tidak sadar berpikir bahwa Fang juga punya alergi, Kaizo secara tidak sadar melindungi Fang dari yang sebenarnya tidak perlu, dia terkadang benar-benar lupa kalau yang memiliki alergi di sini hanya dia.

Bibir Kaizo yang ingin segera bergerak membentuk kata 'Tidak' tertahan, sudah lama Fang tidak meminta menu itu, dan sah-sah saja karena mereka tidak akan makan di tempat, jadi Kaizo tidak perlu khawatir memilih menu yang tercemar dengan makanan laut. Mereka hanya perlu memesan satu jenis makanan untuk Fang dan akan pergi ke restoran lainnya untuk memesan makanannya, nah sempurna, apa juga yang dikhawatirkannya?

"Tapi abang tidak suka _seafood_ jadi tidak usah deh, kita beli ayam saja untuk nanti." Ucap Fang sebelum Kaizo merespon "Supaya nanti tidak repot pergi ke dua tempat."

"Bukan masalah Fang, itu tidak merepotkan, nanti kita beli udang." Ucap Kaizo sedikit ingin membantah pernyataan Fang soal dia tidak suka _seafood_, dia alergi pada _seafood_, dia harus menghindarinya karena kalau mengicipnya sedikit saja itu dapat berarti fatal bagi tubuh Kaizo, namun Fang menyalah artikannya sebagai ketidaksukaan. Sejak dulu Kaizo mengajari Fang untuk tidak memilih-milih makanan, dan ini menyalahi apa yang diajarkannya selama ini.

Tapi wajar saja Fang berpikiran seperti itu, Kaizo tidak pernah memberitahu Fang soal alerginya dan dia juga tidak dapat mengatakan dirinya tidak suka pada makanan tertentu karena itu salah.

Fang berbalik, wajahnya terlihat tidak percaya "Sungguh boleh?"

"Ya, tentu."

Fang tertawa kecil "Yayyy!"

.

.

.

Siapa sangka saat satu masalah belum dilalui dengan sempurna dan masalah lainnya sudah datang sembari merentangakan tangannya lebar-lebar untuk memerangkap Kaizo agar dia tidak dapat mengelak.

Hingga pukul empat sore, hujan justru bertambah deras. Kedua abang beradik itu keluar dengan mobil pukul lima untuk membeli makan malam dan kembali sekitar pulang pukul enam. Hanya untuk disambut sesuatu yang tidak mereka duga-duga di depan pintu rumah mereka.

Fang terkesiap dan nyaris menjatuhkan bungkusan makanan yang dibawanya. Kaizo awalnya tidak menyadari apa yang membuat adiknya terkesiap seperti itu dan tiba-tiba berlari kecil di keadaan lantai serambi yang basah akibat hujan.

"Fang nanti kau terpeleset, jangan lari!" cegah Kaizo.

Fang berhenti, tapi bukan karena ucapan Kaizo, anak itu membungkuk di depan pintu, menaruh bungkusan makannya di depan pintu.

Kaizo yang bingung, segera berjalan cepat untuk melihat apa yang begitu mengambil perhatian adiknya. Dan Kaizo mendapati hatinya berteriak saat melihat seekor anak kucing berwarna jingga yang basah kuyup sedang bergelung di depan pintu mereka.

Fang mengulurkan tangannya, ingin mengambil kucing itu, Kaizo segera menceganya, menarik Fang menjauh.

"Jangan sentuh, kucing itu kotor."

"Tapi kasihan… Anak kucingnya menggigil kedinginan, kita rawat untuk hari ini yaa?" Mohon Fang, matanya memerah seperti ingin menangis, jelas sekali sedang mengasihani anak kucing di depan rumah pintu mereka sekarang "Nanti mati, kasihan."

Perang batin terjadi di dalam diri Kaizo, ya dia memang ingin mengizinkannya, dia sudah menyatakan menyerah untuk menuruti Fang ingin memelihara kucing, tapi kucing yang diizinkan oleh Kaizo adalah jenis spinx, Kaizo sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, dia alergi pada bulu, sedangkan kucing spinx tidak punya bulu, jadi keadaan 'mungkin' akan baik-baik saja jika kucing itu yang menjadi peliharan Fang, dan bukan kucing liar ini.

"Abang," Fang menggenggam tangan Kaizo, meminta seluruh perhatian Kaizo diarahkan padanya "Tolong Abang, boleh ya, izinkan Fang merawat anak kucingnya untuk hari ini, kalau dibiarkan nanti mati kedinginan."

Kaizo ingin mengatakan tidak, kata itu anehnya tersangkut di ujung tenggorokkannya, Kaizo merasa waktu seperti terskip, dia tidak sadar telah mengiyakan permohonan adiknya hingga setengah jam kemudian Kaizo menemukan dirinya berdiri di depan pintu _petshop_.

_Hah! Kenapa aku bisa disini? Apa yang mau aku beli tadi?_ Pikir Kaizo sembari membuka pintu _petshop._

"Selamat datang di Mioshop, ada yang bisa… hoo? Kaizo?" ucap seorang pegawai wanita yang tengah membaca majalah Fashion di balik meja kasir.

Tanpa basa basi Kaizo segera melangkah ke meja kasir tempat si pegawai wanita berada "Aku butuh… entahlah, sesuatu untuk membuat makhluk ini tetap hidup." Ucap Kaizo, menampilkan foto seekor kucing di pangkuan Fang dari handphonenya pada Shielda.

Majalah yang sedang di baca gadis itu segera dijauhkan, dahinya berkerut tidak percaya "Itu kucing?"

"Ya."

"Kau...? Mengizinkan Fang memelihara kucing? Sedang cari mati?" Tanyanya tidak percaya "Hei Sai, kemarilah, kau tidak akan percaya ini."

Seorang pemuda yang terlihat seperti versi lelaki dari Shielda keluar dari ruangan lain, di satu tangannya ada sendok besar, sepertinya dia sedang menimbang makanan kucing untuk di kemas ulang "Hooo Kaizo? Di luar memang sedang berangin tidak ku sangka angin ini membawamu hingga kemari."

Kaizo menghela napas, dia merutuki diri sendiri karena memutuskan untuk datang ke _petshop_ milik keluarga si kembar, Sai dan Shielda adalah saudara kembar yang menjadi teman masa kecilnya hingga saat ini. Mereka masuk ke universitas yang sama dan kebetulan juga mengambil jurusan yang sama.

"Kaizo memelihara kucing." ucap Shielda pada Sai.

Sai menganga "Kaizo? Kucing? Kau mau bertemu Tuhan?"

Kaizo merasakan hal aneh, memang beberapa dari temannya ada yang mengetahui kalau Kaizo punya alergi tapi dia sendiri tidak pernah memberi tahu Fang soal itu, si kembar merupakan secuil dari daftar kecil yang dipercayainya untuk mengetahui kelemahan Kaizo "Hanya untuk hari ini, lagipula alergiku pada hewan berbulu tidak separah pada _seafood._"

"Tapi cukup membuatmu teler." Ucap Sai mengingat masa lalu mereka, menyaksikan Kaizo pingsan dengan hidung mimisan akibat mengendus bulu hewan yang tertempel di baju Sai menjadi ingatan yang membuatnya cukup _shock_, di masa itu baik Sai dan Shielda belum mengetahui kalau Kaizo punya alergi.

"Fang ya?" tanya Shielda "Kau masih tidak ingin memberitahunya?"

Kaizo mengangguk pelan "Tidak apa-apa kurasa, hanya hari ini, aku akan membeli banyak masker dan sarung tangan, _epipen_ku juga sudah siap."

Sai dan Shielda berpandangan.

"Kami bisa menggantikan untuk merawat kucing itu kalau kau mau." Tawar Shielda.

Kaizo menggeleng "Fang sangat ingin merawatnya, satu hari tidak akan jadi masalah."

Sai mendengus "Alergimu kambuh hanya karena menghisap bulu kucing persiaku yang tertempel di baju."

"Itukan Persia, bulunya panjang dan mudah rontok, kucing yang ini bulunya pendek dan terlihat sedikit botak akibat jamur." Ucap Kaizo lebih berusaha untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Kirimkan pesan SOS pada kami kalau terjadi sesuatu." ucap Sai.

Kaizo hanya mengangguk, tapi dia yakin tidak akan memerlukan itu.

Dari tuntunan si kembar akhirnya Kaizo membeli tiga kaleng _wetfood_, satu kilogram pasir beraroma, sekop untuk menyaring kotoran si kuncing, susu khusus kucing dan pipet untuk jaga-jaga jiga si anak kucing menolak makan atau minum, salep untuk kulitnya, dan obat dalam bentuk bubuk untuk berjaga-jaga jika kucing itu demam.

Sebelum kembali pulang, Kaizo menyempatkan diri mampir ke pasar swalayan untuk membeli sarung tangan plastik, beserta masker sekali pakai, dia juga membeli handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan si anak kucing, dan beberapa donat wortel untuk Fang. Saat Kaizo hendak membayar belanjaannya dia berhenti dan menimbang-nimbang apakah perbekalannya cukup untuk menghadapi anak kucing itu. Jadi dia kembali dan mendaftar ulang segala yang dia pikir dia perlukan untuk menghadapi si kucing kecil.

.

.

.

Fang tidak dapat menahan senyuman gemasnya, kucing kecil yang tadi menggigil itu sekarang sedang tidur pulas di dalam balutan kaos lama Fang. Fang sudah memandikkan si anak kucing dengan air hangat, dan mengeringkan bulunya dengan _hairdryer_, dia terlihat lebih imut lagi setelah dibersihkan.

Jari Fang sekali-kali mengelus kepala si anak kucing itu, dia ingin membawa si anak kucing ke kamarnya dan membiarkan si Jingga tidur di ranjang, tapi abangnya mengatakan tidak.

Fang senang sekali abangnya mengizinkan untuk merawat si Jingga setidaknya hingga badai berakhir, tapi si Jingga harus terus berada di ruang terpisah, ruangan ini adalah ruangan kecil yang dulunya gudang kecil, sekarang hanya berupa ruangan kosong tanpa apa-apa, dan di sinilah Jingga sekarang di kamar barunya.

Ada rasa tidak enak di hati Fang, dia begitu menginginkan kucing agar dapat menjadi teman bermain saat menunggu abangnya pulang kuliah, tapi dia juga sadar ada sesuatu yang aneh antara abangnya dan kucing. Fang pernah menanyakan pada abangnya, apakah abangnya itu benci atau takut pada kucing, abangnya menjawab tidak, namun Fang sadar ada sesuatu yang sepertinya disembunyikan oleh abangnya, Fang masih belum menebaknya hingga sekarang.

"Mungkin nanti abang berubah pikiran." Bisik Fang pada si kucing Jingga, mungkin saja dengan keberadaan Jingga dapat merubah apapun yang disembunyikan oleh Kaizo, kucing ini sangat lucu, siapapun akan dibuat meleleh hatinya, kalau memang abangnya tidak suka pada kucing, si Jingga pasti bisa merubah hati Kaizo.

_Tapi bagaimana kalau selama ini abangnya ternyata takut pada kucing?._

Jarinya berhenti mengelus kepala si anak kucing, _benar juga _pikirnya, bagaimana kalau selama ini abangnya ternyata takut pada kucing namun tidak mau memberitahunya? Lalu kenapa kalau dia takut? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahu Fang? Kalau memang iya, maka Fang tidak akan meminta memelihara kucing?

Fang menghela napas, kenapa juga dia baru sadar sekarang? Abangnya pasti takut pada kucing, abangnya pasti malu mengakui itu, padahal tidak ada yang perlu dimalukan, Kaizo itu abangnya, Fang sangat sayang padanya, kekurangan Kaizo tidak akan mengurangi sayang Fang padanya.

Menyadari itu, Fang diserang rasa bersalah, dia memaksa untuk merawat anak kucing ini sekarang "Maaf ya… Sepertinya Jingga tidak bisa tinggal di sini." ucap Fang merasa bersalah pada keduanya, dia akan merelakan untuk tidak memelihara kucing, kalau memang itu yang terbaik untuk abangnya, maka dia akan lakukan.

Lamunan Fang terpecah saat telinganya mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka, tidak lama suara abangnya yang memanggilnya muncul.

"Iya Abang?" jawab Fang segera setelah Kaizo memanggilnya.

Fang menemukan Kaizo berada di dapur membongkar beberapa kantong plastik besar. Salah satu dari kantong plastik itu memiliki logo khas dari petshop kakak kembar, Fang segera membongkar kantong plastik itu dan menemukan banyak benda untuk keperluan si Jingga.

"Aku beli donat wortel untukmu." ucap Kaizo sembari memasukkan beberapa belanjaan ke dalam kulkas "Kenapa pakaianmu basah?" tanya Kaizo melihat lekat bagian perut pakaian Fang.

"Tadi Fang memandikan si Jingga." Fang membuka makanan kaleng, dia mengambil piring kecil untuk tempat makannya bersama mangkuk kecil untuk susu, dia membuka rak bagian bawah untuk mengambil baskom kecil untuk tempat pasirnya.

"Jingga?" tanya abangnya.

Fang tertawa tidak enak "Si anak kucing."

Kaizo bersin "Kau juga harus segera mandi setelah membawakan makanannya, ganti bajumu, jangan dipakai lagi yang sekarang"

Fang mengangguk, dia mencari nampan besar agar dapat membawa ketiga bersamaan, keriangannya ingin memberi makan si Jingga segera menguap saat mengingat hal yang baru dia pikirkan tadi. Fang memperhatikan dari jauh abangnya yang sedang mengepak belanjaan lain ke rak dan kulkas.

"Abang." panggil Fang.

Abangnya menoleh singkat "Ya Fang?" balasnya dan tidak lama Kaizo bersin.

"Fang minta maaf."

Kaizo berhenti melakukan kegiatannya "Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

Fang menunduk "Memaksa Abang mengizinkan Fang untuk merawat Jingga hari ini, Fang tahu kok yang sebenarnya."

Dahi Kaizo berkerut, seketika terlihat canggung "Yang sebenarnya? Apanya Fang?" Kaizo kembali bersin, kali ini tiga kali berturut-turut.

Fang terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab "Abang takut dengan kucing tapi Fang memaksa Abang agar memelihara kucing, Fang janji ini akan jadi terakhir kali, besok si Jingga akan Fang antar ke penangkaran, Abang tidak perlu khawatir."

Kaizo mengela napas "Bukan… Abang tidak takut dengan kucing, mereka hanya… merepotkan untuk diurus." Ucapnya terlihat ingin melanjutkan kegiatannya namun terhenti kembali "Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa… tidak apa-apa kalau… kalau kau mau memelihara kucing."

"Sungguh?" tanya Fang tidak percaya.

Kaizo bersin "Tapi ada syaratnya, kita akan bicarakan saat makan malam nanti."

Senyuman Fang merekah selebar-lebarnya, Fang benar-benar gembira, tidak ada yang dapat menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang, nampan yang dipegangnya diletakkan di atas meja makan, Fang berlari ke abangnya, memberikkan pelukkan erat yang segera terbalas "Terima kasih Abang." ucapnya sembari melepaskan pelukkan, berlari-lari kecil sembari bersenandung, membawa nampan berisi makanan, minuman beserta pasir di atasnya, tanpa menyadari kalau abangnya baru saja bersin lima kali berturut-turut.

.

.

.

* * *

To be continue


	3. Chapter 3

BBB hanya milik ANIMONSTA

Semoga Terhibur

* * *

Kaizo memijit pelipisnya dengan satu tangan, sakit kepala ini begitu kuat sehingga membuat matanya ingin terpejam menahan sakit. Pandangannya berputar, isi perutnya seperti memaksa keluar. Untuk melawan sakit itu Kaizo mencengkram stir mobilnya kuat-kuat, matanya dipaksakan terbuka untuk menatap jalan di depannya.

Keberadaan kucing kecil itu membuatnya bersin-bersin sepanjang malam. Kaizo ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena dia sampai membangunkan Fang di tengah malam. Anak itu terbangun akibat mendengar bersin Kaizo yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Fang mengira Kaizo flu, anak itu segera berlari mengambil roti dan segelas air beserta obat flu ke kamarnya, terlihat begitu khawatir.

Masih enggan untuk mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, dia memilih berpura-pura flu. Namun obatnya cukup berefektif lebih baik dibanding obat alerginya, karena sejam kemudian rentetan bersinnya terhenti, dia akhirnya bisa tidur. Saat bangun, Fang sudah ada di bawah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, Kaizo merasa gagal, biasanya dia yang selalu bangun lebih awal, seharusnya dia yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk Fang dan bukan sebaliknya.

Fang pasti khawatir dan Kaizo benci membuat Fang khawatir. Saat bangun Kaizo merasakan tanda-tanda kalau sepanjang malam Fang berpindah untuk tidur bersamanya. Selain itu di bawah mata Fang ada lingkaran hitam samar seakan-akan anak itu menjaganya semalaman. Kaizo berharap itu cuma sangkaannya, tapi bukti seakan tidak dapat terbantah.

Pagi tadi juga Kaizo bangun dengan kepalanya yang terasa berputar, sengatan sakit kepala berdatangan hingga membuat wajahnya pucat. Awalnya terasa seperti sesuatu sedang menghantam kepalanya dengan palu besar, berusaha untuk memecahkan batok kepalanya hingga remuk, namun kini seperti ada sengatan listrik yang menjalar di batok kepalanya, berusaha memanggang otaknya.

Alerginya tidak membaik walaupun dia sudah meminum obat, reaksinya tidak terlalu memberikan efek. Kaizo tidak menyangka alerginya akan bertingkah hingga seperti ini. Anak kucing itu terkunci rapat di ruang tersendiri, tapi Fang menghabiskan waktu banyak dengan kucing itu tadi malam sehingga bulunya pasti menempel di pakaiannya dan mungkin menempel juga di banyak tempat termasuk dirinya.

Kaizo beraharap anak kucing itu dapat cepat membaik sehingga dia dapat mengirimnya ke penangkaran hewan secepatnya. Dia tidak sanggup berlama-lama dengan hewan berbulu itu.

Fang memohon agar dirinya tidak pergi kuliah hari ini. Dia terlihat sangat khawatir melihat wajah Kaizo. Tatapan Fang terus terarah padanya selama perjalanan menuju ke Sekolah Dasar. Butuh usaha besar untuk meyakinkan Fang kalau dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

Sebuah kebetulan besar dosennya hari ini memberi kabar kalau beliau tidak dapat hadir untuk mengajar kelas siang, sehingga memungkinkan Kaizo untuk pulang sebelum tengah hari. Dengan begitu Kaizo punya waktu untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum Fang pulang dari sekolah.

Dia harus segera baikkan. Jika Fang melihatnya masih sakit saat anak itu pulang sekolah nanti, Fang akan bersedih. Terakhir kali Kaizo sakit, Fang mencoba merawatnya sepanjang waktu sehingga dia sendiri jatuh sakit ke esokkan harinya karena terlalu gelisah dan khawatir.

Fang dapat melakukan hal yang tidak terduga jika sudah menyangkut orang yang disayanginya, Kaizo sangat bangga dan tentu menghargainya, tapi dia tidak suka jika melihat Fang terlalu memperhatikannya dan lupa pada diri sendiri. Kaizo mengkhawatirkan bagaimana anak itu kalau dia besar nanti, Kaizo berharap Fang tidak menjadi pribadi yang mudah mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Apalagi untuknya, jangan sampai hal itu terjadi.

Pikirannya tentang Fang meredakan sakit kepalanya sejenak, perjalanan seketika terasa singkat dan Kaizo menemukan dirinya telah sampai di tujuan. Kaizo memasukkan mobilnya ke garasi. Keluar dengan tangannya kembali memijt pelipisnya. Dia melupakan epipennya saat pergi kuliah. Berpikir kalau obat saja sudah cukup, perkiraannya tidak pernah semeleset ini.

Kaizo merogoh kantongnya. Mengeluarkan kunci rumah, keadaan kesehatannya agak buruk tapi Kaizo sangat menantikan untuk melihat eskpresi Fang nanti saat anak itu pulang sekolah. Fang pasti akan senang melihatnya pulang lebih cepat hari ini, terlebih saat Fang kembali, alerginya juga pasti telah membaik.

Kaizo mendorong pintunya terbuka, dia mengambil langkah panjang untuk segera sampai kekamarnya. Saat kakinya menginjak anak tangga pertama sebuah suara ngeongan menghentikannya. Dia tahu ada kucing di rumah ini, berada nyaris di ujung ruangan, terkunci di ruangan tersendiri. Namun suara itu muncul sangat jelas seolah-olah ngeongannya justru berasal dari atas tangga.

Ngeongan kuat dan panjang, tidak terdengar berasal dari kucing kecil sakit, suara kucing ini terdengar berbeda, suara ngeongannya terdengar berasal dari kucing yang lebih besar, kuat dan panjang.

Kaizo mematung di bawah tangga. Tatapannya lekat tertuju pada puncak tangga, mengamati bayangan samar yang mendekat. Bayangan itu semakin membesar seiring si objek semakin mendekat. Sesosok objek dengan sepasang telinga runcing itu memenuhi tembok di puncak tangga seperti perwujudan iblis yang baru dipanggil dalam sebuah pesugihan.

Ngeongannya semakin melengking, mata Kaizo membelalak tidak percaya saat dia menangkap keberadaan kucing lain di rumahnya. Dibanding dengan bayangannya di tembok, tubuh kucing itu sangat kecil. Kucing itu belang tiga, lebih besar dari anak kucing yang sedang berada di kamarnya sendiri. Terlihat seperti kucing yang telah memasuki umur dewasa.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

Bagaimana bisa kucing itu masuk? Dia selalu mengunci seluruh penjuru rumah tidak terkecuali jendela di lantai atas. Lalu bagaimana kucing itu bisa memasukkan dirinya ke dalam rumah.

"Pergilah." ucap Kaizo dingin pada kucing itu.

Si kucing bergeming. Seperti menantang si tuan rumah untuk menangkapnya dan menyeretnya keluar dari rumah. Kucing itu terduduk di atas tangga, bayangannya mengikuti si tuan mengambil posisi duduk, terlihat seolah seperti iblis yang menunggu pengikutnya untuk bersujud menyembahnya, tatapannya melahap bulat sosok Kaizo yang berada di bawah tangga.

'_Apa kau? Takut huh? Tangkap aku kalau bisa'_

Suara penuh ejekkan bergema di kepala Kaizo, dia menerjemahkan tatapan kucing itu dengan kalimat yang baru saja bergema di dalam kepalanya.

"Huh? Menantangku huh?" Kaizo mengambil langkah panjang, dia melangkahi dua anak tangga sekaligus.

Si kucing besar mendesis kepadanya, ekor dan bulunya terangkat, dia tidak berlari menjauhi Kaizo, justru mulai melawan, kedua tangan kecilnya mencakar-cakar udara bahkan sebelum tangan Kaizo meraih si kucing.

Luka fisik bukanlah masalah besar untuk Kaizo. Bahkan saat di kucing besar mencakar-cakar kulitnya dan menggigiti jemarinya Kaizo tidak mengernyit sedikit pun. Dia menggendong kucing itu dengan satu tangan, membawanya turun.

Seringai tajam Kaizo keluarkan pada kucing besar yang masih memberontak di gendongan tangannya. Kaizo meraih gagang pintu "Kau pikir bisa melawanku huh?"

Kaizo menarik pintu terbuka. Dan dia mematung, segalanya terasa sangat cepat, reflreksnya mati rasa saat melihat empat hingga lima ekor anak kucing bergerak secepat kilat menjajah rumahnya. Kaizo begitu terkejut sehingga melepaskan gendongan si kucing besar. Membiarkan kucing itu terlepas dan berlari masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

Saat itu Kaizo baru menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kucing besar yang dia tangkap memiliki tiga warna berbeda, Kaizo tahu mereka disebut calico dan sebagian besar kucing yang bulunya memiliki tiga warna berarti betina. Lalu dengan anak-anak kucing yang berlarian masuk ke rumahnya terlihat tidak jauh berbeda ukuran dari kucing kecil yang dipungut Fang, maka…

Kucing besar itu adalah induk kucing dari si kucing kecil. Dia pasti mencari-cari anaknya dan mengendus baunya hingga kemari, dia bersikap sangat ganas pada Kaizo karena tahu anaknya ada di rumah ini dan dia tidak dapat menemukannya. Si induk kucing pasti membawa turut serta sisa anak kucing lain bersamanya.

Jadi… saat ini… di rumahnya ada ibu kucing beserta lima anaknya yang berkeliaran acak di dalam rumahnya

"Ngaong."

Ngeongan lain muncul sontak membuat Kaizo mencari ke asal suara. Dia menunduk dan menemukan kucing jingga besar, wajahnya penuh bekas perkelahian dan satu telinganya robek. Dia masuk begitu santai, mengambil langkah pendek mengejek, dia merenggangkan tubuhnya sejenak memamerkan bagian belakangnya pada Kaizo, si kucing oranye kembali berjalan santai sembari melihat lihat sekeliling tanpa memerdulikan si tuan rumah yang berdiri mematung di daun pintu.

_Ah sial… si ayah kucing juga datang._

Butuh waktu beberapa saat hingga Kaizo berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan bergegas pergi ke dapur, dia mengutak atik konter untuk mengeluarkan peralatan yang telah dia siapkan untuk menghadapi kucing.

Kurang dari lima menit kemudian Kaizo keluar dari dapur menggunakan, jas hujan plastic, masker wajah, kacamata laboratorium, sarung tangan plastik, dan juga tidak lupa topi mandi plastic. Di satu tangannya Kaizo mengetikkan pesan pada si kembar.

_'SOS kirim bantuan! Sekarang!'_

Kaizo menurunkan handphonenya, ingin memulai pertarungannya sebelum dia teringat sesuatu yang lain, dia kembali mengetikkan pesan untuk si kembar "Oh iya… Tolong bawa kandang, yang besar!"

.

.

.

Sai merasakan dadanya sesak menahan tawa. Sejak dia sampai di kediaman Kaizo dan menemukan seorang berpakaian serba plastik sedang membungkuk di lantai, mencoba menangkap anak kucing yang berada di bawah sofa, tawanya meledak sejadi-jadinya.

Tawa Sai menyebur keluar saat menyadari itu adalah pakaian pelindung Kaizo dari bulu-bulu kucing. Shielda harus mengingatkan Sai berkali-kali untuk berhenti tertawa karena suara tawanya yang terlalu kencang mulai menipiskan kesabaran adik kembarnya.

Kurang dari lima belas menit kemudian. Satu keluarga yang terdiri dari seekor induk betina belang tiga dan induk jantan oranye berada di dalam kandang beserta dengan ke enam anak kucing oranye mereka. Si induk kucing sibuk menjilati anak yang hilang semalaman terlihat lega karena anaknya ketemu.

Sedangkan si tuan rumah, terduduk lesu di sofa, nyawanya terlihat sudah terbang setengah dari tubuhnya, pakaian pelindung plastic masih menyelimuti sosok yang seharusnya rupawan itu. Sekarang sosok yang biasa terlihat seperti bak pangeran dari kesultanan agrabah itu tergantikan menyerupai gembel yang baru bangkit dari tong sampah.

"Kaizo kau masih hidup kan?" tanya Shielda memasukkan anak kucing terakhir ke dalam kandang.

Satu keluarga kucing itu akhirnya berhasil ditangkap dan disatukan dalam satu kendang, bahkan si anak kucing yang Kaizo bilang sebagai si jingga juga sudah dipertemukan dengan induknya yang segera menyambutnya dengan jilatan diseluruh tubuh.

"Aku ingin mandi sejenak, aku harus membersihkan diri dari bulu-bulu ini." Balas Kaizo penuh jerih payah hanya untuk bangkit dari sofa.

Sai masih terkekeh melihatnya "Selama kau di atas kami akan membersihkan bagian bawah." ucapnya.

Kaizo menganggu lemah "Terima kasih, besok akan kubawa kalian ke Scarbuck, ku traktir kalian kopi, apapun yang kalian inginkan."

Shielda menghela napas "Sudahlah Kaizo, tidak perlu sampai segitunya."

Sai menggerutu tidak setuju dengan ucapan Shielda, sebagai balasan dia merasakan tinju pelan di rusuknya dari Shielda.

"Aku masih menantikan kopi sih," ucap Sai belum kapok "Sana segera minum obat sebelum Fang pulang sekolah."

Kaizo tidak menjawab dan berlalu menuju ke kamarnya. Sementara itu si kembar mengambil vacuum cleaner di ruang penyimpanan, mereka tahu pasti dimana Kaizo meletakkan vacuum cleaner, saat mereka kecil, mereka bertiga akan menghabiskan berjam jam bermain diBrumah ini, bahkan setelah memasuki jenjang universitas, mereka kerap datang ke rumah ini untuk bermain dengan Fang dan mengerjakan tugas kuliah bersama.

Satu jam kemudian, keduanya selesai membersihkan lantai bawah, namun Kaizo tidak kunjung terlihat. Saat sadar berapa lama waktu telah berlalu untuk membersihkan lantai bawah keduanya naik ke lantai atas untuk mengecek keadaan Kaizo di kamarnya.

Dan di sana, di kamar itu, si kembar menemukan Kaizo tergeletak di kamarnya hanya dengan handuk menutupi bagian bawahnya.

Shielda menjerit. Jeritannya berisi antara khawatir melihat Kaizo pingsan dan melihat Kaizo nyaris tidak berbusana.

Di sisinya Sai ikut menjerit. Jeritannya berisi antara kaget mendengar Shieldan menjerit dan melihat Kaizo terkapar di lantai.

"Angkat! Kenapa malah menjerit? Angkat Kaizo dan pakaiankan dia pakaian aku akan menelpon ambulance!" perintah Shielda pada Sai.

Sai gelagapan "Aku? Aku memakaikannya baju, kenapa aku? Kenapa bukan kau?"

"Benda kalian yang di bawah itu sama!" jerit Shielda pada kakak kembarnya.

"Yang dibawah?" tanya Sai "Apanya yang sama?"

Shielda menempeleng kakak kembarnya dan saat itu juga kesadaran Sai merasuki otaknya. Dia mengangguk dan segera menghampiri Kaizo, mengangkat tubuhnya ke ranjang dan di sana dia melihat hidung Kaizo mengeluarkan darah. Sementara itu Shielda menghubungi ambulance di luar kamar.

Tenggelam oleh kepanikkan. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari suara kecil yang memanggil-manggil Abangnya dari lantai bawah.

Shielda masuk kembali ke kamar Kaizo untuk menemukan Kaizo sudah berpakaian. Kakak kembarnya mengelap peluh keringat yang timbul di dahinya menggunakan lengan kemejanya "Untung dia sudah pakai pakaian dalam tadi." ucap Sai.

Shielda memutar mata "Ambulance akan datang sebentar lagi, jadi kita tinggal…"

"Abang?"

Ucapan Shielda terpotong. Si kembar membeku di tempat. Leher mereka berputar ke arah pintu. Langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Peluh keringat membanjiri keduanya.

"Abang sudah pulang ya? Kenapa ada banyak kucing di bawah?" tanya Fang muncul dari bilik pintu. Dia segera terhenti saat menyadari keberadaan orang lain di kamar itu. "Eh? Kak Shielda dan Kak Sai sedang main, ada tugas bersama ya?" Mata Fang bergantian memandang kedua orang itu. Namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mampu berkata-kata.

Waktu berlalu dalam diam dan kecanggungan yang panjang. Hingga suara sirine ambulance membahana ke dalam rumah. Senyuman di wajah Fang menghilang saat mendengar suara sirine itu. Wajahnya terlihat kebingungan saat petugas ambulance memasuki rumahnya tanpa izin. Raut kebingungan itu berubah menjadi raut campur aduk saat menyadari petugas ambulance itu datang menghampiri si kembar. Keduanya bergeser, menampilkan Abangnya yang sedari tadi mereka tutupi dengan tubuh mereka. Si kembar lalu mempersilakan petugas ambulance mengangkut Abangnya yang tidak sadarkan diri di ranjangnya.

Saat itu. Tangis Fang meledak.

.

.

.

Pemandangan asing menyambut pemandangan Kaizo saat dia membuka matanya. Untuk sesaat di hanya terbaring tanpa dapat mengingat apapun, dia hendak melanjutkan tidurnya hingga ingatanya menyerang.

Dia ingat hari ini dia pulang cepat dikarenakan dosen mata kuliah siang mengatakan tidak dapat hadir, dia pulang dan menemukan rumahnya dijajah oleh sekeluarga kucing, dia memanggil si kembar untuk membantunya menangani invasi keluarga kucing dirumahnya. Lalu… lalu dia pergi membersihkan diri. Saat hendak berpakaian Kaizo merasakan cairan keluar dari hidungnya, sebelum dia dapat melihat cairan apa itu, segalanya berubah gelap dan dia tertidur.

_Lalu sekarang dimana aku?_ Batin Kaizo.

Kaizo mengerjap dan mendengar isakan pelan. Kaizo mengenal suara tangis itu. Semakin dia berusaha mencari tahu siapa pemilik suara isakan itu semakin kesadarannya terkumpul. Dengan alergi akutnya, keluar masuk rumah sakit bukanlah hal baru bagi Kaizo, terutama saat dirinya masih kecil. Dia hapal betul dengan keadaan rumah sakit, aromanya, pencahayaannya, warnanya. Tentu Kaizo segera tahu kalau dia sekarang terbaring di ranjang perawatan rumah sakit.

Fang… suara tangisan itu adalah suara tangisan Fang.

"Fang?" panggil Kaizo pelan, kepalanya menoleh untuk menemukan Fang berada di gendongan Shielda.

Wajah Fang yang tenggelam di bahu Shielda segera terangkat "Abang!" panggilnya, kedua tangannya terulur pada Kaizo, meminta untuk dipeluk, kebiasaannya sejak kecil yang muncul saat anak itu merasa gelisah. Shielda mencegahnya, mengatakan sesuatu pada Fang yang membuat anak itu menarik tangannya kembali.

Kaizo merasa terganggu dengan apapun yang Shielda ucapkan pada Fang sehingga membuat anak itu menarik tangannya kembali. Rasa itu segera menguap begitu dia sadar memang lebih baik begini untuk sesaat. Dia ingin membawa Fang ke dekapannya hanya saja Kaizo sadar tubuhnya masih belum fit, selama dia tidak sadar, dokter pasti telah menyuntikkan beberapa jenis obat yang tentu saja efeknya masih belum hilang.

Dengan berat hati Kaizo berucap "Maaf Fang, Abang istirahat dulu ya."

Kaizo melihat adiknya mengagguk sembari meneteskan air mata sebelum dia kembali tidur, bukan tidur pulas, dia merasa tidak tenang sehingga kesadarannya bergantian masuk dan keluar, samar-samar kepalanya berhasil merekam beberapa hal yang terjadi selama dia tertidur, seperti suara Sai yang datang bersama dokter, beberapa pemeriksaan lain dari dokter, percakapan samar antara Sai dan Shielda, anehnya tidak ada suara adiknya.

Kaizo dilanda ketakutan, dia takut telah membuat Fang merasa sendirian, anak itu pasti bingung dan ketakutan melihat Abangnya terbaring tidak sadarkan diri, ke mana lagi Fang dapat mengeluarkan kegelisahannya jika tidak pada dirinya? Kedua orang yang menemani Fang saat ini memang mengenal dan dekat dengan adiknya, namun begitu mereka tidak akan dapat memahami seluruh perasaan Fang, mereka tidak akan dapat memberikan sentuhan yang sama dengan yang biasa dia berikan pada adiknya.

"Fang," panggil Kaizo bahkan sebelum matanya terbuka. Dia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk memanggil adiknya sesegera mungkin saat dia mulai sadar. Kaizo merasakan ada tangan kecil yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Abang?" jawab Fang, suaranya terdengar sangat dekat.

Kaizo membuka matanya, mencari-cari sosok kecil adiknya yang ternyata sedang terduduk di samping ranjangnya, tangan Fang menggenggam erat tangan Kaizo, matanya bengkak dan bekas air mata masih tersisa di pipinya. Merasa kekuatannya sudah kembali, Kaizo bangun dan terduduk diranjangnya, Fang menggerutu, berusaha untuk menidurkan Kaizo kembali, namun Abangnya lebih keras kepala.

Mata Kaizo berkeliling, tidak menemukan keberadaan si kembar di manapun "Dimana Sai dan Shielda?"

"Kak Sai sedang kembali mengambil pakaian Abang, dokter bilang Abang harus menginap dulu di rumah sakit… " ucap Fang kembali terisak "Kak Shielda sedang beli makanan di kantin."

Kali ini tangan Kaizo terulur, baik keduanya sudah bagaimana gerakan itu memiliki arti, sebuah undangan dari Kaizo hanya pada Fang untuk masuk kepelukkan hangatnya. Fang ingin menjawabnya namun terlihat ragu.

"Abang sudah tidak apa-apa Fang, ayo…" ucap Kaizo.

Tangan Fang terulur, Kaizo menarik tubuh adiknya ke dalam dekapannya, membiarkan Fang duduk di pangkuannya, tangan Fang yang terulur segera merangkul lehernya erat. Seolah berusaha mencegah Abangnya untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana.

"Abang… maafkan Fang," ucapnya "gara-gara Fang, Abang jadi sakit."

"Ini bukan salahmu Fang." balas Kaizo, tangannya mengusap punggung adiknya, mengusir kegelisahannya.

"Fang… Fang tidak tahu kalau Abang punya alergi pada hewan berbulu." ucapnya ditengah isakan "Fang minta maaf memaksa Abang untuk mengizinkan Fang memelihara kucing, Fang tidak tahu."

Kaizo tidak terkejut mendengar Fang tahu soal alerginya, dengan keadaan yang seperti ini tentu tidak mengherankan ada yang memberitahu Fang soal alerginya, entah itu dokter atau si kembar.

"Fang… ini bukan salahmu."

Begitulah adanya, apa yang terjadi padanya bukan karena salah adiknya, ini semua ulahnya sendiri yang mencoba menutupi kelemahannya pada Fang. Sekarang adiknya mengira ini adalah kesalahannya sendiri.

"Fang lihat Abang."

Fang menarik wajahnya yang ditenggelamkan di bahu Kaizo, menampilkan wajah yang basah dengan air mata, dia mulai kesulitan bicara karena isakannya.

"Maafkan Abang." ucap Kaizo "Abang tidak pernah menjelaskan padamu kalau Abang mengidap alergi, Abang sebenarnya tidak ingin kau tahu."

"Kena…kenapa?" Isak Fang.

Kaizo menarik napas panjang "Karena Abang takut kau akan… Abang takut kau akan…" kata-kata Kaizo tertahan.

_Karena aku takut kau akan jijik padaku_ batin Kaizo.

Fang menggeleng "Fang tidak menganggap alergi Abang menjijikan." balas Fang seolah membaca pikirannya "Tadi Fang menelepon Bunda, Bunda menjelaskan banyak, Fang sayang Abang, Fang tidak peduli Abang punya alergi atau tidak Fang akan tetap sayang Abang, kekurangan Abang tidak akan pernah mengurangi sayang Fang untuk Abang."

Kedua bola mata Kaizo terasa memanas. Dia tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa sehingga hanya dapat menarik Fang kedalam pelukkan eratnya, dan membiarkan setetes air mata haru jatuh.

.

.

.

Dibandingkan dengan minggu lalu, hari minggu ini hari sangat cerah, tidak ada setitik awanpun terlihat di langit. Kaizo bersandar di kursi mobilnya, membalas pesan-pesan dari kedua orangtuanya yang menanyakan kabarnya.

Insiden kambuhnya alergi Kaizo membuatnya harus menginap di rumah sakit selama dua hari. Selama hari-hari itu dia mengizinkan Fang untuk tidak masuk sekolah karena khawatir membiarkan Fang tinggal sendiri dan dia juga tidak tenang menitipkan Fang pada Tok Aba apalagi si kembar.

Kabar si keluarga kucing baik. Mereka dibawa kepenangkaran dan keenam anak kucing segera menemukan orang-orang yang mau mengadopsi mereka, si orangtua kucing masih berada dipenangkaran masih menunggu untuk diadopsi, namun begitu mereka dibawah perawatan tangan yang baik, selain makanan mereka terjamin, hewan hewan itu juga disteril dan divaksin.

Dari kaca kemudi, Kaizo menangkap sosok Fang yang keluar dari rumah teman sekelasnya, sebuah kotak kecil berada di genggamannya, dibawa dengan lembut. Fang membuka pintu mobil, menaruh kotak berlubang itu ke atas _dashboard _terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya benar-benar duduk.

Sebuah mata mengintip dari lubang kotak kardus kecil itu, sesuatu di dalamnya terlihat tidak sabar untuk pergi rumah barunya.

"Apa ada tempat lain yang kau ingin kunjungi sebelum pulang?" tanya Kaizo seraya menyalakan mesin mobil.

Fang mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya, menampilkan seekor landak kecil berduri "Tidak ada Abang, kita langsung pulang saja" ucapnya mengeluarkan hewan peliharaan barunya.

Kaizo tersenyum mengingat ucapan bundanya, andaikan dia tidak bersikeras untuk menutupi alerginya mungkin keadaan dapat teratasi semudah ini. Mereka akhirnya menemukan jalan keluar. Fang memang tidak dapat memelihara kucing tapi bukan berarti dia tidak dapat menemukan teman untuk menemani hari-harinya menunggu kepulangan Kaizo.

Shielda memberikan usulan tentang hewan apa yang cocok untuk dipelihara Fang, sikapnya menyerupai kucing namun tidak akan memicu alergi Kaizo, ada banyak daftar hewan yang muncul dan salah satunya adalah hewan ini. Setelah perbincangan panjang di malam minggu mereka bersama dengan orangtua mereka. Akhirnya keinginan Fang untuk memelihara seekor landak dikabulkan.

"Mirip kau" ucap Kaizo pada Fang.

Dahi Fang mengerut "Kenapa Begitu?"

Kaizo tersenyum kecil, dia sendiri tidak tahu, ada sesuatu yang mengingatkan akan Fang dari landak kecil itu "Entahlah"

"Kalau begitu Abang mirip bebek" ucap Fang, dia membiarkan si landak kecil berjalan jalan dipangkuannya.

Kaizo mengerutkan dahinya "Kenapa begitu?"

Fang tertawa kecil "Entahlah"

Kaizo ikut tertawa, dia menginjak gas, dan membawa mereka bersama anggota baru keluarga mereka pulang ke rumah.

* * *

Hai kawan pembaca. Terima kasih bagi yang telah berkomentar, favorite dan follow fanfic If its for you then i'll do it.

untuk karya berikutnya akan saya zig zag antara cerita yang endingnya manis dan pahit.


End file.
